


【灿辰】求婚

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 6





	【灿辰】求婚

（一）  
“灿哪，你跟你们家那口子打算什么时候结婚那？”

高中同学的婚礼上，方灿跟高中的好哥们韩知城、徐彰彬坐到一桌，年已过半五十的男人们现在的首要话题已经不是黑怕拉普了，倒是时有谈论起哪条烟好抽，要不就摆脱不过人生大事的家长里短。

“要我说你跟黄那个辰也认识快十年了，灿哥啊你也老大不小了，再算算过两三年就要三十了，怎么还不着急啊？”韩知城拍拍老哥的肩，一副痛心疾首的模样，“再说今天他怎么又没来，老是不给哥几个面子！”

“他工作比较忙啦。”方灿尴尬地笑笑，“我看你也别瞎操心了，你自家的事也没个着落吧。”

“别说城了，我问问你啊，灿你跟黄铉辰到底还好吗？我们是真的毕业之后跟他失联了，老实说当时知道你俩在一起了还特别震惊。而且咱的聚会他确实一直都没跟你来过……”徐彰彬的目光倒是真的关切。

“辰他们投行那确实很忙……我每天接他下班回家都很晚很晚了。我也心疼他过得那么拼命，但你也不是不知道高中开始他就是只有一根筋一样认真的人，我想提结婚这个事这阶段还是早了点……”

“灿哥，可怜你。”韩知城碰了一下方灿的酒杯，“本来你们码农就够忙了还摊上个搞金融的‘老婆’，真不知道你这些年怎么过来的。”

方灿笑笑，抿了口高脚杯里的红酒，只觉得今天宴席的酒水有点苦。

（二）  
方灿的车停在黄铉辰公司楼下的车库里，像往常一样等着黄铉辰下班。

车载音响放着方灿喜欢的rapper的新作品，方灿一边随着节奏摇晃着头，一边对着手机屏幕上与往常一样的“宝贝对不起我手头的事还有一点，等等我”的消息，无聊地点开又关掉，点开又关掉。

认识黄铉辰十年了，本来是高中同学的他们考上了同一所名牌大学，也就这样结下了缘。所幸大家性取向竟然一致，大一的时候就阴差阳错地走到了一起。

金院的学联主席和信院的篮球队队长在一起的消息，属实在他们学校掀起了一场不小的风浪。

信院的篮球赛观众开始变多，倒也不是全校女生对篮球突然起了热情，而就是想看上一眼学校知名的冷都男主席和有八块腹肌的信院系草怎么在中场时暗戳戳地秀恩爱。

但韩知城不喜欢黄铉辰，他总对方灿说你别再付出太多了。

在韩知城眼里，方灿和黄铉辰的关系本就不对等。黄铉辰在高中时，比起跟男孩们一起玩耍，他更喜欢跑到自习教室去读书；韩知城觉得他很冷漠，他对人类的感情或许并比不上他对手机壳里夹着的照片上的狗深厚。而他灿哥总是一个那么热情的人，在韩知城看来这俩的结合根本就是热脸贴冷屁股。

方灿跟他解释过好多次不是他想的那样的，但他终于了解到韩知城在这方面是个固执己见的人，到后来也懒得解释了，只是笑笑就过了。

黄铉辰是冷漠的人吗？

不是啊，黄铉辰在他感冒时煮的可乐姜汤是甜的，黄铉辰给赛后的他擦去额上的汗再落下的吻是温柔的，黄铉辰和他图书馆面对面学习时的偶尔抬头相视一笑是娇俏的，黄铉辰彻夜的对错失保研资格的他的安慰是温暖的，黄铉辰第一次把身体交给他时痛着留着泪还说着好爱他，就连黄铉辰每次看着他时，目光里都是爱情。

他爱黄铉辰，正如黄铉辰爱他。

回忆的思绪纷扰不断，这几乎成了方灿每天凌晨十二点半在车里等待着黄铉辰时的必要项目。

研究生毕业后踏上社畜的路后，他俩再也没什么时间出去玩了。快乐和自由好像就停留在了大学，随着思绪一起被锁在过去的旧时光里了。

（三）  
踏踏踏的皮鞋声音在车库的另一头响起，十秒后，等待已久的那个人的身影终于在拐角处出现了。

方灿迅速把车载音响调到黄铉辰爱听的jazz，再开了车门锁。他的爱人拉开车门坐进了副驾驶，脱下了身上厚重的黑色长大衣露出里面的西装衬衫，再熟练地松开了领带，这才可以舒舒服服地瘫在座椅上。

“哎——”

黄铉辰长叹一口气，漂亮的嘴又瘪成了鸭鸭状，看起来今天又是工作不顺利的一天。

“怎么啦宝贝？”方灿轻轻捏了捏黄铉辰嘟起的脸颊，再将车发动，开上了回家的路。

“那个老头子上司这两周真是天天找茬！”黄铉辰狠狠地挥了两记空气拳，“我明明做好了还莫名其妙地阴阳怪气一通，还把繁琐的活都扔给我，不就是压榨年轻人呗！”

“老官场了。”黄铉辰把脸向着方灿凑过来，方灿便侧过头去轻轻在他的唇上吻了一下，“最近的职场真是不可理喻，特别是像你这种刚跳槽的新员工，真是人当牲口使。”

“灿呐，我好想去看电影哦。”黄铉辰刷着刷着手机眼前一亮，“新上的爱情片是我喜欢的男女主排的，而且评分也很不错的样子！”

“好啊，那我们周末去看吧。可是你这周不加班吗。”

“啊，对哦。”黄铉辰一下泄了气，“而且灿尼上次不是说想看复联嘛，那还是等我们有空的时候去看复联好了。”

“不用啦，等你有假了我们去看你说的那部吧。”

“不看，我要看复联。”

“乖，看你喜欢的。”

“不喜欢了，不看了。”

韩知城口中冷漠的黄铉辰，实际上只会对着方灿撒娇，而方灿现在正看着黄铉辰假装气呼呼的脸颊，忍住不笑。

“我们上次不买了个可以投屏的机顶盒吗，闲置着也是好久没用了，下次我们就在家里躺着看电影啦。”

“啊！对啊！我都忘了它了！”黄铉辰又凑过来在方灿脸上亲了一大口，“我的灿尼真聪明。”

方灿笑着揉了揉黄铉辰的头，继续专心开着车。几分钟后，身边传来了均匀的呼吸声，黄铉辰已经就着疲劳沉沉的睡去了。

方灿用右手把黄铉辰的大衣拉到了他的肩颈处，帮他盖好。凌晨一点二十四的大桥上只行驶着他们一辆黑色轿车，路灯在车窗上映照着的光一个一个渐行渐远，剩下黄色的剪影打在熟睡的男人的脸上，衬托着睫毛像是在一闪一闪地颤动。

冬天的公路上空气很冷，黄铉辰侧着头靠向驾驶座沉睡着，却离方灿很近很近。

（四）  
“喂，宝贝，宝贝，辰辰，醒醒。”

奈何方灿怎么摇晃着黄铉辰，后者回应他的也只是昏睡着。

真是的，怎么能累成这样呢。

方灿打开副驾驶的门，先帮黄铉辰把大衣套上，再努力地调整着姿势把他弄到自己背上，背着他一步一步向家的方向走去。

黄铉辰比他稍高一点，但身材却单薄了不少。他总叫黄铉辰多吃一点，黄铉辰也确实胃口不错，但转到新公司后随着下班的时间越来越晚，人也是肉眼可见的消瘦了不少。

背着黄铉辰对于方灿的身材来说并不吃力，但掂量着身上的男人可怜的体重，方灿只是觉得心疼。

首尔今天下过雪，路面上有一层薄薄的积雪，一脚下去留下一个脚印。

方灿记得大三那年首尔下过一场好大的雪，他被黄铉辰从宿舍拉着出来看雪，他倒是不怕冷，黄铉辰则是冻着鼻子都通红了还在图书馆后的空地上堆雪人。

他用手指捏捏，给雪人做了两条眉毛，再用食指在上面划上一笔成了断眉，说灿呐你看这是你；他再给雪人做了个厚嘟嘟的嘴唇，笑嘻嘻地说这是我。

方灿一直以来很庆幸的是，看上去长着一张冷峻的脸的学联主席，可爱的一面全都留给了他。

但倒霉孩子在雪地上崴伤了脚踝，不得已得让方灿背着他去校医院。黄铉辰呜咽着说对不起对不起，方灿就说没事的。

方灿背着黄铉辰沿着学校的中心湖走着，黄铉辰在他背上快活着哼着歌。

“灿尼，你对我这么好我不知道怎么办才能对你更好了。”

“那你就‘嫁’给我吧。”

大学时期大大咧咧的方灿一句似有心似无心的话说出口之际，他不会考虑到天性敏感的黄铉辰、比他早成熟得多的黄铉辰听到这样存在女性化又涉及终身大事的字眼时会怎么想。

等方灿重新开始审视起自己的这句话在黄铉辰心里的分量的时候，已经是那时的许多年之后了。

一阵沉默后，黄铉辰在方灿耳边轻轻咬出两个字：“等我。”

（五）  
把黄铉辰轻轻放在床上之后，方灿帮他脱去外衣，用湿毛巾帮他擦了擦脸和四肢，这才关掉了大灯，只留了一盏床头的小夜灯，这是黄铉辰这么多年以来睡觉的习惯。

夜灯暖暖的光轻柔地洒在黄铉辰的脸庞上，在完美的骨架上投下美丽的光影。

方灿看见漂亮的爱人眼角终于爬上了几条岁月的细纹，轻轻地叹了口气。

他趴在床边，欣赏着爱人美丽的侧脸，又想到了昨晚韩知城和徐彰彬催他结婚的话语，轻笑出了声。

成年人的生活不总是那么称心如意，牵着他的手慢慢走下去才能得到成舟之木。

于是他在恋人的脸颊上落下一吻：“不管今晚你会不会梦到我，都祝愿你有一个美好的梦乡。”


End file.
